


Lovely Cinders

by Codename_Mallory_Grace



Series: various stand-alone Ferdinand/Hubert fics [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Acting, Blurry line between stage and reality, Cinderella - Freeform, Ferdibert Week 2019, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, but Ferdibert has an A relationship because fun, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_Mallory_Grace/pseuds/Codename_Mallory_Grace
Summary: “All roles are final, no complaints,” Byleth announced the first day of rehearsal. They pulled away the paper and revealed the ladder chart they had drawn. One by one they followed the lines for each name before it paired with a role.“Professor? What about Flayn?” someone asked.“She will be the narrator. She’s writing the script after all.”“Do not worry, my friends, I shall write a wonderful and romantic script!” Flayn clapped her hands together with a smile.Collectively, the Black Eagles class turned to Ferdinand and Hubert, their Cinderella and Prince, glaring at each other. What a daunting mission this would be.[aka The Black Eagle perform a Cinderella play; for Ferdibert Week Day 1: Fairytale]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: various stand-alone Ferdinand/Hubert fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483517
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	Lovely Cinders

“Long ago, lived a handsome, wonderful, kind prince in search of a princess.”

_“Kind?” Petra said looking over to the figure in the wings of the mocked stage they built in the front of the classroom._

_“Wonderful?” Bernadetta peaked over her stitching._

_“Handsome?”Linhardt opened a single eye and stared at their narrator._

_“Do not be rude.” Ferdinand chimed in from the other wing._

_“Princess?!” Caspar laughed until his crown fell off._

_Flayn cleared her throat and started again, with their protests in mind._

“Long ago, there lived a hospitable prince in search of a lad.”

_“Since when were princes hospitable?” Dorothea said while fixing her tall hair._

“Long ago, there lived a prince in search of a lad.”

_“Why does he get his title, and I’m just a commoner?” Ferdinand pouted._

“FINE! Once, Hubert lived! He needed to married!”

_Flayn gave her best glare before any protests formed. The attempt at furrowed brows with arms crossed was undoubtedly Hubert’s, but it was cute more than intimidating. She might have spent too much time with Hubert in rehearsals lately._

_She had asked them to help shape the fable to better fit their own personalities after the professor miscast everyone. Or so they all seemed to think. Flayn thought it was a wonderful addition to have complete opposites falling in love. The prince of the moon falling for the servant of the sun. It was so romantic._

“Hubert, the sole prince of the kingdom, was commanded by his mother, Queen Bernadetta, to find a bride — or groom — by the end of the next ball. A noble of equal character to her son. A commoner of good standings to represent the common people. An enemy of the crown that the prince deemed worthy — or too dangerous to leave alone — for constant surveillance. A partner for the future king was what the queen wanted.

“The prince wanted someone to brush aside as he did the necessary undertaking of ruling a kingdom.

“Neither got what they thought they wanted in the form of a cinder maid. Er, cinder servant?”

_“What do you mean they did not want me?” Ferdinand cried a loud._

_“Shut up,” Hubert hissed. He was sitting as a temporary audience member, but drowning in the flowy prince clothes_.

“But! They got so much more.

“Let us, however, begin long before this moment in time.

“Ferdinand, the servant, destined to fall for the prince, had humble beginnings. He lost his beloved parents as a young child, with only their marriage rings to remember them by. He lived with his step family. A mother and two daughters. Though they treated him politely when his father lived, now they treat him like a servant.”

A finely dressed lady with a long gown and hair piled on top her head brazenly walked into the dinning room. She carried a basket of clothing at her hips and walked past a young man in the corner, who she did not even look at. The young man, Ferdinand, wore simple clothes of a white shirt longed turned yellow and brown, patched up trousers, and a vest where the seems were unraveling.

“Boy! Wash these dresses for me!" the lady foisted the basket of clothes into Ferdinand’s arms.

Behind her trailed a young lady, also wearing clothes of a higher status than the lad, who dropped off hair ribbons on top of the basket of clothes.

Ferdinand moved to set the basket down, but the last and final family member came through the door: another young lady, whose fine dress did not seem well suited to her. She did not carry her head as high as her sister or mother, but there was undeniable pride in her eyes.

She too gave Ferdinand a chore, “And my knives!”

As the ladies of the house settled down, the mother of the family said, “Make sure to finish washing all of our items before sun down. You still need to make supper.”

“What about your midday meal?” asked Ferdinand before he realized what a foolish question it was.

His mother made sure he knew his mistake,“How many times do we need to tell you? Winter days like these are best spent in the companies of our betters. It…” she trailed off and looked at her daughters.

"Shows our dedications," they said together. The two already started their meals and were not looking at their mother nor brother.

"Exactly. So by the time we get back, I want our things washed and the house polished."

"Polished?" Ferdinand nearly dropped everything, but failed to kept the knives from falling. His shuffling, unfortunately, did not go unnoticed by his stepmother.

"Are you deaf, boy? Yes, I want to see my reflection on every floor of the house. No marks or dust anywhere." She paused. Maybe for his reply? Maybe for him to ask another question? It was difficult to keep up with his mother at the best of times. “Did you understand this time?"

"Yes, madam," said he with a bow of his head.

Satisfied, she finally looked back at her daughters, "Now girls, let us finish this meal and be on our way."

"Yes, mother."

“Heavily burdened by his step mother, Ferdinand would have long given up on his family, but a friend of his kept him away from the darkest thoughts and kept his hopes about a family alive.”

Once the dining room was cleared and cleaned and the ladies of the house went upstairs to finish their faces, Ferdinand whispered, “Linny? Are you there?”

"Ugh. Her nagging was particularly bad today.” A little green mouse popped his head out of a hole in the wall.“Thank the goddess she is finally gone.”

"Sorry about her.” Ferdinand held out his hand for his little friend to climb onto and raised his hands so the two were eye-to-eye.

"Do not apologize for something you can not control.”

“Sorry.”

“..Ferdie,” pouted the mouse.

“Right, thank you as always my friend,” Ferdinand patted the mouse’s head.“So, do you think we can get everything done today?”

No longer downtrodden, the mouse jumped and said, rather unenthusiastically, “Leave it to me!”

_“Oh come on, Lin, you can do better than that,” Dorothea nudged the already sleeping voice actor._

_The professor banned Hubert from turning Linhardt into a literal mouse, so they used a puppet and Linhardt acted from off stage._

_“Let’s just leave him be,” Edelgard said with a look to Flayn, who resumed the fable._

“Ferdinand diligently did the work set out by his family. He cleaned, polished, cooked. As he did every day. His routines was never interrupted. Except on this faithful day, when his family came home filled with loud proclamations, fast feet, and even giggles! Ferdinand, not used to hearing such a lively house, immediately greeted his family.”

“Welcome back,” he said as he held out his arm for their travel coats.

His mother led his sisters into the house with bright smiles and a bounce her step. If his mother was not always smiling, genuine or not, Ferdinand would have thought his mother was replaced by another woman. Her favorable expression was too unnatural on her face.

“Girls,” his mother dropped off her coats and small parcels she had bought during her trip, “go pick out your best dresses. We will need to see if we require another shopping trip. We only have a week to prepare after all.”

“Yes, mother,” the two ladies walked up stairs, each with their own content expressions.

His mother after them with a proud smile just walking up stairs. Curious of the roots of her nature, he asked, “Did something exciting happen?”

“Oh,” his mother finally looked at him. “You are still here? Well, if you must know, the prince is hosting three ball for three night!”

“Three balls!” he dared not to drop anything in his surprise.

“Yes, the queen wishes the prince to find a wife, and what better way than at a ball! On the final night, Prince Hubert will chose a bride among all the ladies of the kingdom. But I know it will be one of my daughters.”

“How exciting!” he finally placed everything down on a side tabled. He turned to face her, “May I go too?”

“You?” all sense of joy left her face and twisted to something akin to disgust. “What reason is there for you to go? The prince has little interest in,” she pointedly moved her head up and down to observe him, “soot-covered servants like you.”

“Even so,” he did not let his smile fall, “to see the palace is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.”

“Your sisters, or at least one of them, will attract the attention of the prince, then we will live there. Do not fret. You will see the castle.”

“Yes, mother,” his smile finally fell as she walked up the stairs herself and left him alone in the entrance hall with piles of tasks already. He must now clean the coats, return them to the proper closets, unpack all the items they bought, iron out any wrinkled fabric or any other tending tasks, return those to the right owner without getting it wrong. All before dinner.

“Dejected, but predictably so, Ferdinand assisted his sisters with their own preparations for the next week. Their mothers did not approve of their dresses, so two days they spent in town. Bargaining, trying on silks, transporting everything from shop after shop. Time at home was filled with trying different hairstyles, the right makeup, dance practice, conversation practice, and bowing practice.

“If his stepmother deemed something unrefined, it was redone from the beginning. If not perfect now, it was not worth showing the prince. Ferdinand, for the first time in his life, envious of his sisters' chance to see the palace, did look longingly at all the material their mother intended to throw away.

“It was during his bundling of ‘scrap’ material that he got his next idea.”

Ferdinand hovered over the pile of rejected dresses and the sack that was in their future. It was a shame none of them were to be worn out and shown off. If only someone else could have the chance to wear them.

Inspired, Ferdinand called out, “Linny! Linny! Are you there?" He searched the floors and walls for the little mouse.

"Here I am!" the mouse said sounding bored, but waved with its paw.

"I just had the most brilliant idea!" he picked the small mouse and twirled around as if it was a dance partner.

"What?" the mouse said grumpily.

_Edelgard kicked Linhardt and he sat up straighter, but not any more enthusiastic._

"Mother won't let me go to the ball, but what if that is only because she does not have time to help me?"

"Are you sure that is the reason?" the mouse rested his head on his hand.

"What else could it be?" the lad held the mouse to his eye level.

"Well..."

“What if I made my own clothes? Presentable for the ball and guaranteed not to bring embarrassment to the family."

"I do not know about this. Theses dresses ill-fit your body shape entirely.” The mouse looked down at the glittering dresses tailored for his sisters.

"Of course, that is why we will transform them into coats and trousers befitting me perfectly!"

"How and when will you do that?" the mouse leaned in with big eyes, but his voice sounded like it was holding back a yawn.

"Easy, mother already gave me access to sewing material, now all we need to do is tailor the material for my body."

"We?"

"You will help, no?"

"I do not think your mother will like this very much, but if you believe it is the best move forwards, then yes, you have my assistance.”

"Oh thank you, Linny."

Though still busy, he found time to sew his ensemble. Ferdinand continued his routine until the day before the ball.

_The real ensemble sat in Bernadetta’s hands still being sewn together. Ferdinand once insisted that he sew his own costume together, as it made perfect sense. But when it became obvious Ferdinand, while a faster learner, took too long to finish a single seam, the task was handed back to Bernadetta’s hands._

As he completed the finishing touches in his own little corner, his sister came in with more rejected dresses.

"What are you doing with that material?” yelled she.

“Sister!” he dropped everything and turned to face her. “I did not hear you!"

"Clearly,” she said with a harsher glare at the clothes at his feet. “Those… I thought mother order those dresses be thrown away."

"They are but... Do you not think it a complete waste that such nice fabric will never see the day?"

"So is that why you are fashioning them to something else?” she smiled, but it was unclear if she held affection or distain in her mouth. “Perhaps attire befitting a ball?"

"You know me too well, it seems,” he said with a chipper tone.

"Or you are predictable. You know mother will not like this.” her voice soften.

"Like it or not, I should try, no? Seeing the palace, its history, its grandness all in person is all I ever wanted."

"You do not want to meet the prince?"

"Why would I ever do that? The prince sounds like a handful. I also intend to marry for love, if such a future is for me."

"You mean that?"

"Of course."

"Then maybe,” she shifts her weight between her feet before declaring, “I will ask mother about you coming with us."

"Truly?"

"As long as you do not interfere with her plans, I see no reason for you to be left out."

"Thank you, sister.”

"Do not thank me yet. I have not asked her yet, but knowing her, it will not be easy. Do not get your hopes up."

"I am sure you will succeed."

"I see my warnings came too late,” she muttered to the side. “Nevertheless, I will see to it that I talk to her. Maybe our little sister would also be interested in you coming along."

"Thank you, thank you, sister. I will be sure to do your dress the justice your beauty! And of course, little sister’s too!”

She gives a wince of a smile and walks back off stage, “Farewell.”

“Hopes high, Ferdinand worked harder than even as the week came to an end. Piece by piece his costume came together. The night of the first ball came and went, but no sign of permission came Ferdinand’s way.”

The first night of the first ball saw Ferdinand waving his family off and opening the door for their return. Their spirits were not as high as when they left. But their voices still carried through the halls and down to the kitchen where Ferdinand was fetching them refreshments.

“Was is not a lovely ball?” said his mother

“Yes. And Prince Hubert was not as intimidating as the rumors said,” said his younger sister.

“Even Queen Bernadetta showed her face,” said his sister, who he still hoped would mention wanting his presence at the next ball.

“Tis just a shame neither royal saw it fit to dance,” lamented his mother.

“Worry not, mother. There are still two more day,” said his younger sister.

“Yes. And you will capture the prince’s attention,” Dorothea said in a tone that closed the entire conversation.

Ferdinand hurried back to the sitting room before his mother could scold him.

“The night of the second ball began and ended much the same way. The ladies of the house left elegantly, but came back with frowns smearing their beauty. Prince Hubert, despite in want of a spouse, took no interest in the ladies or gentlemen fawning over him. His sister, understanding how futile their mother’s ambitious for them were, asked allowance for Ferdinand to attend with them. The invitation did include all members of the family after all. Though reluctant, her mother permitted it with the caveat he must finish all his chores.

“She, immediately, sought out her brother.”

“Do you truly mean it? asked Ferdinand as he clutched a broom to his chest.

“Even I would not play such a perverse trick on you. Mother explicitly gave permission.”

“Oh! Thank you!” Ferdinand moved to hug his sister, but she held up her hand. He did the next best thing and kissed the crown of her head. She allowed that. “Thank you, Sister!”

“Do not just thank me, our little sister most likely held more sway over mother than I did.”

“Then I shall thank her just as fervently.”

“I have no doubt you will. Good luck with the rest of your day,” she said with a smile on her way out the kitchen door.

“Miraculously, but mostly with Linny’s help, Ferdinand finished all his chores, even if they were benign, before the family left. Now with very little time, he set out to make himself presentable. His hair was a shiny and neat as it was going to get, so all he needed to do was get dressed.”

“Linny, do you see my waistcoat or trousers? I thought we left them here yesterday,” Ferdinand said and scrambled searching each kitchen cupboard. Once he finished them, he took great care in placing them where they would not get lost or dirty. Or so he recalled.

Linny looked underneath the cupboards and along the floor while he spoke, “I just checked on it before my nap today. It was definitely there.”

“What should I do? Mother is set to leave in the next hour, and I have no proper attire.”

“Do not fret yet, Ferdie. Maybe we placed it somewhere else while we were cleaning.”

“You have a point, my friend. It should be in this room.”

Ferdinand and Linny checked underneath and between every nook and cranny to no avail. The clocked struck seven when his mother came down to the kitchen to fetch him.

“Are you not yet ready, Ferdie?” said she.

Ferdinand spun to where his mother stood at the threshold of the kitchen grinning at him. He felt no pleasantry from her smile.

“Not yet, mother. I am not dressed yet.”

“Oh?” said she as if she genuinely did not notice him still wearing rags. “Did you not have the proper attire for a ball? You sister made it sound like you had everything you needed.”

“I do. I did. I made —” Ferdinand cut himself off as realization dawned on him. “Did you… Did you…”

“Did I what, Ferdie? If you do not complete your sentence, how will anyone understand what you are saying?”

“Did you take my intended suit?”

“Your suit? I saw no such thing. Here or anywhere else in the house.”

“Then I… I do not know where my suit went.”

“I did, however,” her smile reminded Ferdinand of a predator finally trapping its prey, “throw away the rejected dresses you still had in the cupboard.”

He did not, could not, think. He numbly said, “You did what?”

“Ferdinand, I asked you to remove those dresses a long time ago. I was just merely helping you complete your chores, in order for you to truly have the night free.”

“Mother… those were not dresses…. That was my suit.”

“Was it?” she holds her hand up to her mouth as if she was truly sorry, but it looked like she was hiding a grin. “Oh, I am sorry. I did not realize even you would stoop as low as to use such offensive fabric. It appears I saved you from losing face at the ball tonight.”

“But, now I have nothing to wear at the ball,” said he, even though he wanted to yell.

“Is that so? Then it is a shame that you cannot come along.”

“You cannot mean that,” said he as complete realization came to him.

His mother did not want him there at the ball with his sisters. His mother did not want him at the ball. His mother did not want him.

“Ferdinand, do you really want to show up at the castle wearing soot on your face and dust in your hair?”

Even he has enough pride to demand attending the way he looks,“No”

“Then do not worry about going to the castle. Tonight, the prince will propose to one of your sisters. He has been playing coy, but that must end tonight.” When Ferdinand does not comment, she continued on, “As you are no longer coming along, do be a dear and have the fireplace ready along with some refreshments as usual.”

With her final words, she turns to leave so fast her dress’ skirt flows around her feet like a cape. Ferdinand only sunk to his knees. He refused to cry, but the tears built up in his eyes. It was a lost cause, however, when the sounds of heels leaving the house and a carriage setting off to the castle without echoed through the kitchen. He let out an ugly cry before his tears flowed out without pause.

Linny came up to him to comfort his friend, but a glowing light floating into the room stop him from leaving his hiding place.

Ferdinand, clutching his chest in an attempt to stop crying, did not see the flying light or see its transformation into a bright blue-haired man in a puffy suit and a crown on top of his head. If he was paying attention, certainly the image would have cheered him right up.

As is, however, it took the man sitting down in front of him for Ferdinand to notice him.

“Hey, Ferdie! Hello? Anyone there? What’s with the frown?”

Ferdinand’s eyes grew wide and he flung his body backwards and as far away from this strange man.“Ahh! Who! Who are you!”

“Don’t be rude. I am your fairy godfather!” said the man with a puffed out chest.

“My fairy godfather?”

“Yes! I have been sent to grant your wish.”

“You can help me?”

“You betcha! Now, what do you want?”

“Oh! You are serious?” Ferdinand eyes, unsubtly, inspected every detail of the ostentatious man.

“Of course! Don’t you see the cool wings?” Caspar turned his torso to show off his back. “I’m totally a fairy.”

“Alright…” The situation, absurd as it was, took his mind off his family, so he embraced the oddness of the man, fairy?, before him. “I guess my wish is to see the castle. But not just an image, but to be there myself. To see the art, the history, to breath the history!”

“You mean you don’t want to marry the prince?” 

“The prince? Goddess no! If I even looked at the prince, my mother would have my head. I am content just seeing the castle.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

“Well, if you noticed, I am not exactly dressed for a night at the castle. At best, I would be deemed a servant and assigned tasks in the kitchen.”

“So then, your wish is to get fancied up and see the castle? Easy!”

Caspar stood up, hiked up his long pants, and began dancing around Ferdinand _._

_Various snorts and muffled laughs came from the audience._

_“Why is he prancing around like that?” Hubert sighed into his hands. It was the first time he actually saw this scene._

_The professor was next to him, and whispered back, “Because he swung his magic wand too hard and bruised Ferdinand.”_

_“Magic does not require a wand.”_

_“It’s a fable, Hubert,” they said as if that answered everything._

In the flurry of Caspar’s trailing scarves, ribbons, and other loose ends of his clothes, Ferdinand’s attire transformed.

Gone were the patches trousers, yellowing shirt, and unraveling vest. Now Ferdinand stood tall in a ensemble fit for a ball.

The dark blue tailcoat cut a sharp and elegant figure on him, but the inner lapels, turned outward and visible to all, had a lighter-shade of blue lines swirled around to mimic vines. His shirt and vest were now so white that he dared not adjust it in fear of staining the pure shirt. His hands, rough from all the work he has done over the years, were covered in thick white gloves that almost made his palms soft. The colors contrasted perfectly with his orange hair, which was half pinned up, while the longer longer locks hanged loose over his shoulders.

After he finished examine his own transformation, Ferdinand exclaimed,“Oh! Fairy godfather! It is splendid! No one would ever doubt my presence at a castle!”

“True, true, but what good is a hot outfit like that if you don’t have an equally hot way to get there.”

“What do you mean?”

“You!” the fairy pointed at Linny who jumped at the unexpected call. “You will do just nicely.”

“Do nicely for what?”

“This!” the fairy danced around the mouse as well, and in a similar flurry of cloth, Linny was replaced by a man with long dark green hair. He wore dark green riding clothes finely made enough that he too could enter the castle without question. “Your own coachman. Pretty hot, right?”

_“Pleases stick to the script,” the professor directed._

_And Dorothea added, “You can flirt later.”_

Linny certainly looked good as a human, but a coachman implied more. “And a carriage and horse?” asked Ferdinand.

“Waiting outside for you! Come on! Let’s go get your prince!” the fairy pushed him out of the house and into the cold night.

“Er…” Ferdinand started as he was pushed inside the newly appeared carriage, which looked much finer than the one his family rode in, and said, “I do not intend to meet the prince.”

“Sure, sure, you say that now.” The fairy slam the carriage door shut. He waved at Linny, who was manning the horses, to set off. “Oh!” the fairy flew into the carriage door window to talk more, “But be careful, my magic only last until midnight, which is when everything will turn back to what it was before.”

“Why midnight?”

“Eh? Don’t know. Magic just works that way. Now! Go get them!”

_Byleth felt both Hubert and Linhardt’s gazes and said, “It’s a fable.”_

The castle was unlike anything Ferdinand had ever seen. It was one thing to see the castle up on top of its hill and dream about its interior. But to be inside of it, to feel how small he was physically and historically, was something he never knew. The walls alone towered over him, yet told so much history.

Guided he was to the great room, Ferdinand took his time walking there. By the time he actually set foot in the ball, it was in full swing. Couples dominated the floor and during the choreographed spins, the floor could hardly be seen with the ladies’ dressing fanning out in wonderful circles. Desserts and drinks sat along the wall. Few seem interested in the edible fare and more inclined to focus on their conversation partner. Even if the prince’s search for a potential spouse was the reason for the ball, plenty of other nobles seemed interested in making matches among them. Especially when itbecame apparent that the prince was not paying mind to anyone.

Ferdinand was oblivious to all mutterings that accompanied his arrival. People whispered about his late arrival; his mother even called him an upstart. But the whispers became fervent when Prince Hubert began walking to Ferdinand. 

"Oh!" Ferdinand spun around when someone tapped his shoulders.

He expected his mother there, but instead, an austere beauty stood before him. The man was unlike he had ever seen. He maintained a frowning disposition, yet looked intrigued. His bangs covered his right eye, which should have made him appear intimidating, but it only highlighted his mystery. And though he wore black like a funeral, it made him stand out from the other peacock-colored bodies.

Ferdinand did not recognize the prince as no one recognize Ferdinand, even his own family. For him, this was just an alluring stranger he wanted to know. 

"Shall we dance?" the stranger said.

Completely enthralled by the stranger and his attention, Ferdinand could only mutely take his hand. It was a strong and firm hand that Ferdinand suspected knew days' worth of labour. Perhaps not unlike him?

They spoke no words as they took to the center of the dancing floor and paid no mind to the other dancers leaving them the entire area. The gentleman took the lead, but Ferdinand did not take offense. This man did seem like the type to resist being pulled along, even for a dance.

Ferdinand guessed was proven right when the gentleman guided him across the dance floor like he weighed nothing. Perhaps not the most polished partner Ferdinand had ever dance with, he was certainly the most coordinated. The steps were carefully made and any improvisation was tacitly signaled by shifting their bodies in the intended direction.

It was a wonderful dance. Ferdinand felt his legs grow weak. Somehow, their bodies, already close together in a near embrace, were pressed against each other as the music ended.

_The other students sat there, captivate by their dance, before applauding them. It was the first time ever, after weeks of rehearsal, these two could actually finished a dance without throwing insults at the other. They applauded, while the two actors remained in character, even if the line between fable and reality were blurring._

Ferdinand turned red, to match his hair even, when he saw how many people watched them. Before he could run away and hide, however, the stranger stepped back, but did not relinquish Ferdinand’s hand to kiss the top of it. He must have looked like a lobster for the stranger let out a low laugh that Ferdinand immediately wished to hear again, and pulled away from the center of the room.

Mutely and full of an energy he did not know existed within him, Ferdinand followed the stranger through the halls and into the gardens. The music of the ball could still be heard, but it was a faint melody that filled in the silence. They walked until they stood out in front of a hedge maze.

Finally the stranger turned around and Ferdinand was struck by his appearance once again.

“There, now we should have some privacy. Tell me, who are you?” said the stranger.

Time passed as Ferdinand told the stranger everything about him, expect his name. He felt like he could trust the stranger, so he talked his parents, their mutual love and their rings he still wore, his struggles with his mother, his appreciation for his sisters, even if they cannot oppose their mother. But the stranger’s voice was too nice. Too smooth. Too practiced at talking his way into what he wants. Ferdinand does not think he could not fall in love with this stranger if the stranger said his name. Ferdinand was already falling fast, but his name in the stranger’s voice would be his complete undoing.

The stranger offered very little of his own past, and Ferdinand was set to fix the fact.

“Please tell me you are not interested in the prince. I will be devastated if so,” baited Ferdinand for information without directly asking.

“The prince?” the stranger looked taken aback before smiling at Ferdinand once again. “So you think I am here for the prince?”

“Well, is it not the purpose of the ball?”

“Yes, but here you exist with no desire to meet the prince. Why could I not be the same?” there was a hint of a joke in his voice that Ferdinand could not decipher.

“I suppose that is true, but someone like you could easily sweep the prince off his feet,” Ferdinand blushed as he studied the stranger once again.

“You are very charming for saying that, even if it is truly ridiculous in the end.”

“Ridiculous? I mean it in —”

A bell tower above them began ringing out the new hour. It did not even finish its fifth chime before Ferdinand removed himself from the stranger. He gave one last look at the other man, committing him to memory, to his dreams, and ran without a word. He needed to leave while he was still dressed in fine silks.

“Hold!” Ferdinand heard the stranger call out to him.

The stranger, who was taller than Ferdinand, had longer legs and almost caught up to him. He felt the stranger’s hands brush his, but he climbed into the carriage before he could be pulled back. Linny, thankfully awake for once, kicked the horses and spirited them back home.

They made it out of the castle grounds before everything transformed back. From then, it was long trek home. Ferdinand carried Linny in his hand, but in the hand the stranger did not touch. For that hand was still reeling and burning from their gloved contact.

It was not until he was home, he noticed that hand was also bare of his mother’s ring, his mother’s sole heirloom to him.

“Ferdinand, who returned home before his family, prepared their nightly items.He did not stay up to greet them, earning his mother’s wrath in the morning, but he did not think he could face her and deny his presence at the ball if she discovered it was him.

“He did receive punishment for his misdeeds, but it was nothing compared to when his mother discovered the prince was on a search for an individual. The individual he intended to marry. A male individual. She doubted it could be Ferdinand himself, after all he was just a disobedient servant, but still, when the prince’s entourage came to their door, she made sure to send him away with a list of chores.”

“Are you certain there are no sons in this household?” the prince glared at lady of the house.

First, she denied having sons, and now she was denying him access to inspect her house. This woman was entire too restless to be honest. She summoned her daughters and claimed they were her only children. He was inclined to believe her on that account, but why so tense?

He found that answer when she started cursing someone approaching the house.

“Boy! What are you doing here? Did I not tell you to go to the market today?”

“I did, mother,” Ferdinand called out before he saw just who was at the door with his mother. It was that stranger! Why was he at his house?

“‘Mother’?” the stranger looked between him and his mother.

Ferdinand did not know what was going on, but he did not like the near murderous glare his mother sent him.

“This is not my child. He is merely a servant,” said his mother.

It hurt his heart to truly hear she did not want him.

“Regardless, he is a gentleman worthy of questioning,” said the stranger before advancing towards Ferdinand.

“Questioning,” said he before adding, “Milord.” He still did not know who this man was, but it felt like he was of a much higher standing than himself or his mother.

“Oh?” a look flashed across the stranger’s face. He asked, almost playfully, “Did you figure out who I am?”

“No, milord,” Ferdinand felt he was back in the garden talking to the stranger with something of a wicked humor.

“Interesting. Nevertheless, can you tell about this ring?” the stranger held up his mother’s lost ring!

“That is my mother’s ring!”

“Can you tell me how she received it?”

“She did not receive it. When my father proposed, he did so without a ring, but she already had a friend make rings for them. She proposed to him. At least properly, even if my father claims to have done it first.”

“Then I believe this belongs to you,” said the stranger, passing the ring back. “And if you do not mind history repeating itself, I would like to propose to you, but bare in mind, I too do not have a ring with me at the moment.”

“What?” Ferdinand looked up from inspecting the ring, no harm came to it thankfully, to the stranger’s eyes.

“You have entranced me from the moment I met you, and if you would do me the honor of marriage, I would love to tell you all the castle’s secret.”

He thought it a dream until he heard his mother’s wails. He knew it was really happening and a smile broke out on his face.

“I do not need the castle to be by your side, but I would be honored to marry you,” Ferdinand reached for the man’s hands.

His fiancee laughed as he pulled Ferdinand closer, “We shall see about that.”

“The young servant did not comprehend it was in fact the prince himself he was marrying until at Queen Bernadetta’s feet. He did not retain any memories of that day, even if the prince, now his fiancee, assured him he was charming enough.

“That revelation was the only mishap in their relationship, as they were soon married and lived happily ever after.”

* * *

“As far as bonding activities go, this one could have been a lot worst,” Hubert said into a glass of sparkling fruit juice.

The Garreg Mach Establishment Day celebration continued on in the Reception Hall, but Hubert had to remove himself from said festivities. It was a wonder that Ferdinand, a man known for loving celebrations, followed him, but now Hubert had a sounding board to lob his complaints.

“That is the spirit!” Ferdinand leans forward on the bridge’s parapet as they over look the town below. “The best part, you have to admit, was Seteth’s face when he understood just what the performance was.”

“Truly a spectacular expression.” Hubert let out his own laugh at the memory. “Though, I still cannot fathom how or why Flayn thought a student performance would be a good birthday present for Seteth.”

“Perhaps it was make him smile after all that has happened this year? Seeing his sister enjoy herself on stage with her classmates acting like fools.”

“The foolish part is certainly apt for what we just did.”

“Did you truly detest the performance?”

He tried to not think of the Ferdinand standing in front him while wearing the same costume as his character in the ball scene. He ignored wanting to hold him while dancing again. He suppressed the urge to tell Ferdinand his honest opinion.

“Do not ask me that.”

“Oh? So you did enjoy some aspect?”

“… I appreciate the professor giving me a limited role. A fop of a prince, but a small speaking role comparatively.”

“You think him a fop? I thought he was a proper romantic.”

“Marrying someone whose name you do not know and when they do not know who you truly are?”

“Exactly. A true romantic.”

“What a foolish vision of the world.”

“I did not say I would like it to actually happen, but the thought of it is… nice.”

“Hmmm… Ferdinand von Aegir: sunshine-incarnate, loathes letting someone else lead a dance, and fantasizes running off with a strange man.”

“A handsome and charming strange man,” Ferdinand said. When he realized what he implied, he hastily added, “According to the script!”

“I take no compliments nor offense.”

Ferdinand turned away from Hubert gaze and traced a pattern on the bridge with his finger. “I mean… you are… attractive… in a hypnotic way…”

“Ferdinand?”

“Yes?”

“Please stop talking.”

A moment of silence passed before he glanced at Hubert, who was surely turning red at the ears. Ferdinand let out a laugh and threw back Hubert’s own words at him, “Feared Hubert von Vestra: at Edelgard’s beck and call, can barely dance unless rehearsed for weeks, and cannot not take a compliment if it saved his life.”

Hubert huffed, but it was not a dismissive one, “I seem to recall it was you who requested any and all compliments directed at you to be in written form.”

Feeling embodied, he teased, “You do not seem very far from making the same request, you know.”

“I will not. Instead, I will rejoin the celebration. Someone should check if the drinks are not yet poisoned for those too young for a drink.”

“Running away?”

“No, my lovely cinder servant who more handsome than a script could possibly describe.”

Ferdinand knew exactly what game Hubert was playing, but it still did not prevent him from turning away, face flushed, and voice cracking, “Oh, look! I think Sylvain and Claude are by the drinks!”

Hubert’s low grumble of a laugh was the last thing Ferdinand heard from the man that night.

As he stood under the stars with the celebration continuing on, Ferdinand envied his character for falling so fast and freely in love with Hubert’s. Maybe someday Hubert will actually want to propose to him so badly he forgets the ring. A foolish wish, even more foolish hope for the future. Ferdinand placed it deep in his heart, as he entered the party again and spotted Hubert on the other side of the room scolding Sylvain.

He would not fall fast like his character, but he would cherish this budding affection for his austere prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Huzzah! The first day managed to be finished! I hope this wasn't too confusing for anyone. 
> 
> List of roles:  
> Bernadetta: the queen  
> Caspar: fairy godfather  
> Dorothea: stepmother  
> Edelgard: older stepsister  
> Petra: younger stepsister  
> Linhardt: Cinderella’s helper  
> Ferdinand: Cinderella  
> Hubert: the prince
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
